On Mudbloods
by Writing Cramp
Summary: Short POV fic. Draco defends his hatred of mudbloods and muggles... and explains why Hermione is no typical muggle-born witch.


On Mudbloods  


  
  
Summary: Short POV fic. Draco defends his hatred of "mudbloods..." and explains why Hermione is no typical muggle-born witch.  
Note: This is my attempt to step into Draco's shoes and see issues from the Slytherin perspective.  
  
***  
  
I hate muggles, and I hate mudbloods even more.  
  
Those damn Gryffindors think they're so bloody noble for their acceptance of those types, but really, they're just stupid.  
  
You see, the muggles, they ruin our life, our livelihood as wizards. And those mudbloods; well, they weaken us to the point of no return.  
  
Allow me to explain.  
  
You see, once upon a time, there were no muggles. We were wizards, all fine purebloods like myself. There were also magical species like veelas and fairies, all fine in their own right, I admit. We were strong, and life was good.  
  
Then, there were the wimps. It was Anna and Edward, a sister and brother, who were the first to ruin the wizard bloodline. Yes, those pathetic wusses were unable to handle their magical powers. They killed wizards inadvertently.   
  
Can you guess what their punishment was? They gave up their powers. They agreed to pretend the wizards did not exist in their world. Yes, they were the two first muggles. They married...yes, brother and sister married.  
  
Does it really surprise you that all those pathetic muggles are descended from inbreeding? I didn't think so. Rumor has it Anna and Edward were Gryffindors, you know. It would figure.  
  
The muggle population grew, and we wizards had to hide our powers from the muggles. As a result, they weakened us. Do you know how many spells we lost because we couldn't practice them in the open air they required? How many spells we weakened for the same reason?  
  
The muggles further complicated everything when Audrey became the first muggle-born to somehow recover wizard powers. She enrolled in Hogwarts, attempting to balance her life between her muggle family and wizard life.  
  
She failed miserably, like all the mudblood wizards that followed.  
  
You see, their breeding is weak, those mudbloods. They can't compete with the finely trained purebloods and even the acceptable but still somewhat disgraceful half-bloods. Most fair miserably as wizards. They go back to muggle lives or perform unskilled jobs in the wizardry world.  
  
Sounds worthless, doesn't it?  
  
That's all My Lord wants to do, is rid the world of these scoundrels. Like Voldemort, I wish to bring the pureblood wizards back to the powerful status we once were and still deserve. That can only be achieved by killing off the muggles.  
  
Gryffindors fail to see this. Still, I am confident we can defeat them.  
  
However, there is one factor denting that little plan.  
  
Legend has it that there will be one mudblood wizard who will be great. This wizard will go on to defend his or her "people," the muggles and muggle-lovers. He or she will have the power of a well-bred pureblood and the compassionate mind of those weak Gryffindors and other muggle-lovers.  
  
They say this wizard won't necessary be a true muggle, but the heir to Rowena Ravenclaw herself.  
  
I didn't believe it, nor did my father or Voldemort.  
  
But then, on my first day at Hogwarts, I met the mudblood Hermione Granger. In an instant, I somehow knew Hermione was that muggle. I was scared.  
  
I've been scared ever since.  
  
She has the Potter boy on her side and that Weasley clan. She's the only person who can beat me in class. She's brave, bold, and brilliant.  
  
I have to kill her. I must defeat Potter and her before Granger can be victorious. She must not fulfill the legend and save her muggle people from being destroyed. I will kill her, as soon as I have the opportunity.  
  
I will kill her.  
  
Otherwise, the muggles will continue to weaken the Earth, and I will sit there, only hoping for the inheritance of a world that is rightly mine.  
  
And that, frankly, would be bloody awful.


End file.
